zatchbellfandomcom-20200222-history
Bago and Fredo
Bago (バーゴ, Bāgo) and Fredo (フリト, Furito) are a Mamodo and human team who fought Kanchomé and Parco Folgore after Kanchomé was separated from his partner and joined the circus. Bago is a dragon, though he is not part of the Dragon Clan like Elzador and Ashuron. They rely on Breath Magic. Information about Bago Bago is a large dragon mamodo, but is not part of the Dragon Clan. He has an insatiable appetite and robs entire towns of their livestock, particularly sheep, just to feed his hunger. Despite his ferocious form, his personality is rather childlike, naïve, and not very smart; Kanchomé's extremely poor impersonation of Fredo easily fooled the dragon, and he seems to be easily distracted. He is also rather sensitive, as Kanchomé's disguise of Fredo and the kind words he as Fredo said moved him easily, and he became upset when the real Fredo got mad at him and treated him like a child. Fredo is a thug of minimal conscience who relies on Bago's power to do whatever he wants, treating the dragon with scorn whenever he acted foolish. Nonetheless, Fredo shares a strong bond with his mamodo and mourned when Bago's spellbook was destroyed. History When Kanchomé was made to work in a circus, he met a young girl named Rushka whose family was struggling with having their sheep stolen. Kanchomé pledged to protect the sheep, but when Bago and Fredo arrived, he was powerless to stop them, breaking the girl's heart. He went off on his own and joined with his partner again, and after a short fight in which Kanchomé refused to give up, he awakened his third spell, Dika Poruk. Fredo attempted to attack the illusory giant of Kanchomé, but the spells proved useless, and after Folgore figured out what the spell had done, he took advantage of their distraction by stealing Bago's spellbook from Fredo and throwing it into a fire, sending Bago back to the Mamodo World. After the battle, he is seen dancing in the Mamodo World with Yopopo, Baransha, Riya, Baltro, and Zoboron, though only his right foot is visible. Spells list Quotes Bago's Quotes *"Who's an idiot?!" *"I know who's the real master. You're nice to Bago." *"Uh oh!" *"Mmhmm? I'm sorry..." *"Uh oh!" Fredo's Quotes *"Aaaargh!! What are you doing? That's my underwear! Let go!" *"Come on are you blind or what!? All you have to do is look at him and see if he's a fake!" *"This is insane! Just crush him, you idiot!!" *"(Furious) You're gonna pay for that, duck face!!! Bareido!" *"If I'm not your real master, how come I cast the spell?" *"So, do you recognise me now?" *"YOU FOOL, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE SORRY! ALL I WANT YOU TO DO IS GET RID OF THESE JOKERS ONCE AND FOR ALL!! GIGANO BIREIDO!!!!" *"I see you're still here we'll take care of that." *"Hah! That's enough of this! Go ahead and blast 'em Bagooooo!" *"Oh my! T-t-tell me I'm seeing things!" *"I've just about had it with that kid! (Folgore grabs Bago's book.) HEY! The spellbook! (Folgore throws Bago's book at the fire as a red fire comes out.) NOOOOOOO!" *"Bago! (he starts crying.) Category:Characters Category:Mamodo Category:Evil Characters Category:Flying Mamodo Category:Non-humanoid Mamodo Category:Current Battle Mamodo Category:Grammar Check